Sleepy Hollow – Hunter Night
by T2 Angel
Summary: Abbie, Ichabod, Ray, and Osiris are joined by the goddess, Artemis, and her compatriot, Simon, to hunt Sytry, a demon prince. But why is Sytry here and what has brought a prince of hell to Earth? Sequel to "Sleepy Hollow - Nevermore".
1. Prologue

**A/N: 2019.10.31**

**IT'S STILL HALLOWEEN IN THE CENTRAL TIME ZONE! Where I currently live!**

**Hello, all, and welcome back to the continuation of the story line, which began in "Sleepy Hollow - The Fated Ones"!**

**You all know why you're here! Get to reading! And if you're looking for the next part... it'll be up in a minutes!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**September 1**__**st**__** 2017\. 12:01 AM. Outside the city of Winchester,**_ _**Hampshire, England.**_

The gateway opened up, wisps of hellfire flashing as it did so. Sytry stepped out of the portal, growling as the pain seared all over him.

He crawled away, clutching at his chest.

"Power," Sytry whispered. "I need… more… power!"

He stumbled away and headed into the city.

* * *

_**October 28**__**th**__** 2017\. 6:00 PM. Interstate 76, Colorado.**_

A large moving truck drove along the highway. Artemis was at the wheel, examining the landscape as they went by. She knocked on the window cover to the back of the truck then slid it open.

"You okay back there?" Artemis asked.

"Hungry," Simon replied.

Artemis laughed. "Well, we can stop in a little bit. I'll bring you something."

"How far are we from Sleepy Hollow?"

"About another day or so. We need to find the Witnesses. Let them know what's coming."

"Are we even sure what's coming?" Simon asked.

"Close enough," Artemis replied.


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

_**October 30**__**th**__** 2017\. 5:45 PM. Sleepy Hollow.**_

Abbie drove up to the house and exhaled. She was so exhausted that she didn't even want to get out of the car. It had been a long week. She managed to get out and walked inside the house. She was greeted by opera music and the aroma of Italian food cooking. She inhaled, deeply, and exhaled, "Oh, yeah. That's the good stuff."

Ichabod looked up from his cooking and smiled. "Hello, my love."

"Hey." Abbie walked up to her husband and kissed him. She looked at dinner. "A little extra?"

"We have an honored guest. Osiris has graced us with his presence."

"Really?"

Osiris walked around the corner, "With my great apologies for the short notice, Lady Crane. I found myself in Sleepy Hollow and recalled your invitation that I was welcome. Hindsight being what it is, I should have sent a message ahead. Erm… _called_ ahead."

"Oh, stop it," Abbie said. "You're more than welcome."

Osiris gave a slight bow, "Thank you."

"And you know you can call me 'Abbie', right?"

"I did not wish to overstep my bounds and risk offense."

Abbie looked at Ichabod, "Is it possible he's too much like you were when we met?"

"Possible, yes," Ichabod smiled.

Osiris and Abbie sat down at the table and Abbie asked, "So, what brought you back to Sleepy Hollow?"

"A weariness of the road," Osiris replied. "More of a frustration due to a lack of information."

"About Set told you?"

"Precisely." He interlocked his fingers, "I've run across a few questionable issues of the supernatural nature but nothing that would spell out the end of the world. Not so far, anyway."

"In most cases, no news is good news," Abbie said. She took a deep breath. "But… with us… that just never seems to be the case."

"It's always the lack of information that turns out to be the most unfortunate news," Ichabod said.

"And how." Abbie looked back at Osiris. "I hope you haven't been in too much trouble for that."

Osiris smiled. "Your concern and kindness are very much appreciated… Abbie. But unnecessary. Many a century have I walked the world. Concern for my well-being is nothing you should worry yourself with."

Abbie stared at him for a while. "I'm gonna do it anyway."

"Yes, I gathered that."

* * *

_**October 30**__**th**__** 2017\. 6:43 PM.**_

Ray arrived at the scene of the accident, where other officers were already working. He got out to see a car on the side of the road with smoke coming from the torn-off hinges of the door.

"Uh-oh," Ray whispered to himself.

"Hey, sheriff," Officer Warwick approached.

"What the hell happened here?"

"The grey car with the fried-off door hinges was swerving all over the road," Warwick explained. He pointed to a couple talking to emergency workers, "Crashed into the car of the couple, over there. They heard a weird sound and saw the door fly off." He pointed to the forest on the opposite side of the street, "We found it about 20 yards in the forest over there."

Ray already hated the sound of that. "What the hell?"

"The couple said they saw someone get out of the car."

"Male or female?"

"They didn't get a good look," Warwick answered. "He or she was wearing a hood, moving fast and ran into the forest. Looks like they were heading back toward town."

Ray looked at the damage and took in the information. He already knew that this had the supernatural written all over it. He looked at Warwick, "Get a search out for the driver and get these people home safe. I'm gonna have a look in the forest."

"We can get a…"

"I'm going alone," Ray interrupted. "You guys finish up here and go over the car, thoroughly."

"Yes, sir," Warwick replied.

Ray headed into the forest, following the tracks and his own feelings through the spirit walk. He traversed the forest until he realized that he lost the feeling. He realized whatever was running must've known it had been tracked or could be tracked. He followed the physical path as he best could but stopped when he realized where the tracks were heading.

Right into Sleepy Hollow.

He pulled out his phone to call Abbie and Ichabod.

* * *

_**October 30**__**th**__** 2017\. 6:59 PM.**_

After eating dinner, Osiris was sitting at the table when he suddenly looked up. He looked toward the door.

"You okay?" Abbie asked.

"I believe you have guests," Osiris declared. He got up and walked toward the door. He went to the porch to see Artemis and Simon standing at the base of the porch staircase.

Artemis was dressed in a dark red business suit. Her fire-red hair was tied in a long ponytail that extended down just below the base of her back. Simon, who stood an easy 7'6" tall, was wearing a tattered black hood jacket and dark green fatigues and old combat boots.

Artemis looked at Osiris and scoffed. "They'll let anyone on this plane of existence."

Osiris smiled. "Lady Artemis." Abbie and Ichabod walked on to the porch, as well. Upon seeing Artemis, they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Lord Osiris," Artemis greeted.

"You know her?" Abbie asked.

"Abbie, Ichabod," Osiris said, "allow me to introduce, the goddess of the hunt, Artemis of Olympus." He looked at the larger man behind her. "And this would be?"

"This is Simon," Artemis said. "He doesn't have a last name, really. At least, his… 'father', one could call him, never gave him one."

"Ah. Gerhold Ernst's creation. I heard whispers that he was still alive."

"Pleasure," Simon bowed.

"Gerhold Ernst?" Ichabod asked.

"Think of him as Doctor Frankenstein," Osiris said. "But in real life and slight few more morals."

"Frankenstein's story come to life," Abbie said. "There are still things that surprise me." She looked at her husband, "How is that possible?"

"Because there are still amazing things in this world, my love," Ichabod replied.

"So, what brings you all here?" Osiris asked.

Abbie's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket. "It's Ray."

"Ohhhh, that timing is disturbing," Ichabod admitted.

"Tell me about it. Excuse me." She walked back inside, answering the phone, "What's up, Ray?"

"_Sooooo, yyyyyeeeeeah,_" Ray began. "_Something weird is going on. Anything happening over there?_"

"The goddess, Artemis, and a version of Frankenstein's monster are literally on our doorstep."

"_See? That right there? I somehow knew that you'd say something like that. I'm on my-wait. Did you say Frankenstein's monster? Don't answer that. Of course, you did! I'm on my way._"

A few minutes later, Ray was at Abbie and Ichabod's, walking into the living room to see the Witnesses, Osiris, Artemis, and Simon.

Ray stared at Simon. "I still don't think I'm mentally equipped for this."

"How do you think I feel?" Abbie asked.

"You've been dealing with it longer. Plus, you married Crane. Anyway," Ray looked at Osiris, "hey, Osiris, welcome back!"

"Sheriff Merck," Osiris nodded. "A pleasure to see you as well."

Ray looked at Artemis and Simon and gave a slight wave, "Hi. Ray Merck."

"Artemis," Artemis introduced, inclining her head to him.

"Simon," Simon nodded.

"Nice to meet ya both," Ray said.

"So, what happened, Ray?" Abbie asked.

"Remember that time Set had one of his bodies throw a car door at me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, picture that just without me there and without me getting a fractured arm."

"Anything else?" Ichabod asked.

"I spirit walked a trail until, I think, whatever it was knew I was following it," Ray said. "I think."

"Well, that's unsettling."

"Who you tellin'?"

"We believe that someone escaped from a dimension he wasn't supposed to," Artemis declared.

"Someone like who?" Osiris asked.

"Sytry, one of the princes of hell."

Abbie blinked. "I'm sorry. A prince of hell? Ran to Earth?"

Artemis nodded.

"Why?"

"That's a fantastic question that I wish I knew the answer to."

"This is increasingly disturbing," Ichabod said.

Osiris interlocked his fingers. "He escaped alone?"

"That's what we've gathered so far," Artemis said. "He first appeared in Hampshire in England. His movements have been cloaked for the most part, except for brief moments when he reveals himself."

"But you say he's alone?"

"Yes."

Osiris looked at Ray, "You sensed no one else with him?"

"Far as I could tell he was by himself," Ray answered.

"Hmm."

"We really need to hunt him. And we could use the help of the Witnesses."

"About that," Abbie said. "Could you… give us a minute?"

"Of course," Artemis said. "We can wait outside."

"No, that's okay." Abbie motioned toward Ichabod, Osiris, and Ray, "We'll be right back."

Ray slowly stood up, "Uhh, okay."

The four of them walked outside, to the backyard. As they stood around, Ray looked at the others, confused, "What's wrong?"

"We just need to be… certain," Ichabod said.

"About?"

Abbie looked at Osiris and asked, "Are you sure we can trust them?"

"Oh, that!" Ray nodded, understandingly. "Yeah, I get that."

"I have no reason to distrust them," Osiris replied. "Artemis has always honored her word and Simon seems good natured. Artemis wouldn't allow someone close to her that she didn't trust."

"You vouch for 'em, then?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Your word is good enough for me," Ichabod said.

"Same." Abbie exhaled. "I just…"

"It's been a trying few years for you," Osiris said, empathetically. "Anyone could understand that. I trust Artemis. I'm not forcing you to do so. Besides… I am far more inclined on relying your intuition than my knowledge."

"I'll take that as a huge compliment coming from a god."

"You are usually right about this kind of thing. Perhaps it comes from experience. Besides, with but a few, obvious exceptions, Abbie, don't believe gods know everything."

Ichabod smiled. "Then we are agreed?"

"Let's do this," Abbie said.

They walked back into the main room, leading Artemis and Simon to look up.

"Is everything alright?" Artemis asked.

"We just had a few things to discuss," Osiris explained. "To be frank, the validity of your account."

Artemis blinked. "Oh. You have trust issues, I can imagine."

"Sorry," Abbie said. "We've had bad luck with people of the supernatural nature." She thought about it. "Or just… ya know, people."

"Understood."

"Lady Artemis, are you the only one of your kind?" Ichabod asked. "Olympians, that is."

"Living?" Artemis asked. "No. In this country? At the moment, yes. But it's nowhere near as many as on Earth as you might think. The Olympians still on Earth want to… 'have a good time', as they say."

"And why are you here?" Abbie asked.

"I tend to police them, more or less."

"I thought there was a pact about gods being on Earth."

"That's why I police them. Not everyone agrees to the pact. Or at least, all of it, all of the time."

"It's why I tend to stay off of the Earth for the most part," Osiris said.

"And when this crisis has passed we'll need to talk about how and why you're still here," Artemis said. She looked him over, "And why you have the appearance of a Caucasian male."

Osiris rolled his eyes, "It's not the first time I've looked like this."

"Yes, but your clan is from _Egypt_."

"A point that no one will seem to let me forget."

"Perhaps it best to see if there is any account of Sytry in the Archives," Ichabod declared.

"Archives?" Artemis asked.

"You'd be amazed by the items humans have collected over the years," Osiris said. "Some with the help of… heavenly influence."

"They have angels helping them?"

"One so far. Edom."

"Ah!" Artemis said. "I heard he was still on Earth. Where is he?"

"With my sister right now," Abbie answered. "They're working on some other stuff. Ed wanted to handle it alone. Jenny said 'no.'"

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "Ed. You… have a nickname… for the angel."

Abbie shrugged, "He's family. Why not?"

"Amazing."

As everyone headed out and got in their respective vehicles, Abbie and Ichabod got in their SUV when Abbie looked at Ichabod, "So, we're both just gonna ignore Artemis kinda looks like…"

"Indeed, we are," Ichabod interrupted.

"Right. Works for me."


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

_**October 30**__**th**__** 2017\. 7:50 PM.**_

At the Archives, Ichabod went to work pulling every book he could that referenced hell and its demons, particularly on the ruling class of demons.

"You truly believe something will be here?" Artemis asked.

"It is our best hope," Ichabod said. "The only other location that has a grand focus of the supernatural and the occult is a vault Abbie's father has made mention of located in Washington, D.C."

"But if Sytry is here now, we wanna make sure we check here first," Abbie said.

Osiris looked around the Archives, "I've often wondered why this collection isn't bigger."

"We thought we had more information once," Ichabod said. "Thomas Jefferson created an archive similar with more information. But… we were… forced to destroy it."

"Why?"

"The guardians of it had gone rogue. Attacking innocent people. Those lives weren't worth sacrificing. Even if we had to lose an invaluable resource of information."

"Honorable motives." Osiris stood in a contemplative stance. "Hmm. When this is over, you'll have to take me to its location."

"How come?" Abbie asked.

"Something I wish to try. But, for now, we need to concern ourselves with this current crisis." Osiris moved awkwardly then groaned, lowly. He looked toward the door.

"What's up, man?" Ray asked.

"Sytry. Indeed, he is in Sleepy Hollow. Not terribly far. He's close enough for me to sense him. Rather a painful feeling. Tracking him may be necessary. It may not be best for us to wait and see what he's after or why he's here."

"Good point," Ray shrugged. "Alright. I'll go with you."

Artemis jerked her head back. She gazed at Ray, "You will?"

"Yeah. Not gonna let my friend go hunting a demon king all by himself."

"With all due respect, Sheriff Merck, this may be a little out of your… expertise."

"Oh, yeah, I know," Ray nodded, nonchalantly. "Yeah, my strategy, and what always seems to happen, is I'll get the attention of whatever wants to kill us this week, then lead it to everyone else, so they can do all the work."

Artemis eyed him, curiously, then looked at Osiris.

"With obvious colorful takes on past events aside," Osiris said, "he actually speaks the truth. He has an amazing ability for attracting trouble."

"The only thing I heard in that sentence was that I'm 'amazing'," Ray smiled. "And thank you."

Osiris chuckled. "But, make no mistake, Artemis, the good sheriff has proven time and time again his bravery, alone, is worth an army of hundreds."

"Aw, Osiris," Ray said. "You're such a nice guy."

"Well, be that as it may," Artemis said, "at least have Simon accompany you."

Simon nodded, "I would be honored to help."

Ray smiled, "The more the merrier, I say."

"Indeed," Osiris said. "Despite the plane he is on, a king of hell is still a king."

Ray pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, "I'll call in, screaming terror later."

Osiris chuckled. He, Ray, and Simon headed out of the Archives.

* * *

_**October 30**__**th**__** 2017\. 8:39 PM.**_

As Ichabod and Abbie continued their research, Artemis sat in the corner, searching a book that Ichabod had given her. Unable to stop herself, Abbie kept taking continual, studied glances at Artemis.

Artemis caught one of Abbie's gaze and leaned her head to the side, "Is everything alright?"

Abbie shook her head, "No, yeah! Yeah, it's fine just…" She sighed. "Sorry. Just… bad memories."

"Oh. Apologies. Can… I help at all?"

"I don't think so. But… I should, at least, tell you why we're… nervous."

"If that is what you wish," Artemis said. "I don't mean to pry. I've heard tales your time as Witnesses has been… harrowing."

"True. But… if we're gonna trust you, I should be upfront." Abbie walked over to her and sat down in front of her, "It's just… you remind me… and Crane… of his ex-wife. She was a redhead, too. Witch. Saved his life back in the 18th century then tried to kill him and me a couple of years ago. Their son… became one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse and we had to… stop him before he… went too far. She didn't take it well."

Artemis nodded, understandingly, "And I'm sure you being so close with her then-husband didn't sit well with her."

"Not really."

"I can understand why you hated her."

"She's dead," Abbie declared. "And you're not her. I just need to get over it."

"She tried to kill the man who you've sworn your heart to and he you. You don't just get over that. It takes a while. Me being a creature of a supernatural nature and having even a remote approximation to her likeness probably doesn't sit well."

"You got it." Abbie exhaled. "I hope I'm not projecting."

"No." Artemis checked her bow. "You're cautious. You need to be. And, I've been there on some level. Maybe not yours. From what you say about Ichabod, you two love each other a great deal more than some gods who swore their love was 'eternal.'" She scoffed. "Honestly, I'd put your relationship against most that I've witnessed throughout my existence."

Abbie smiled. "That… really means a lot. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I believe I've found something," Ichabod said. He walked over with a book, setting on the table.

The book showed an image of an old royal scepter. The scepter had five blood red gems in the top of the scepter. There were writings underneath the sketch, written in an old Lithuanian language.

"Okay, I'm stumped," Abbie admitted.

"It's an old relic," Artemis admitted. "I've only heard whispers of it. It's the Scepter of the Five Orders, formed by a five covens of demon worshippers."

"And it's here in Sleepy Hollow?"

"Honestly, no one knows where it is. Whispers ranged from it being destroyed to it being in possession of the angels, themselves, to keep it out of the hands of mortals to it being broken in pieces and scattered all over the world."

Abbie exhaled, regretfully, "Then it's here in Sleepy Hollow."

"How can you be sure?" Artemis asked.

"If it's evil and supernatural or mystic or magic, it's in Sleepy Hollow. Or at least a part of it. Trust me."

"Perhaps it was in Pandora's Box," Ichabod considered.

"I'm really starting to regret Golan killing her."

"Worse inconveniences have plagued us, darling."

"So, he may be seeking this," Artemis mused. "Interesting."

"It could increase his power," Ichabod nodded. "If properly utilized, it could grant any demon amplified power." He pulled out another book, "There's… a reference to a demonic royal fleeing his realm to rise above his contemporaries. To make that rise a reality, the scepter would be a great aid."

"And if anyone could use it properly, it'd be a demon prince. Sounds too much like right." Abbie already had her cell phone out and selected Ray's number. A few seconds later, she said, "Ray? We got something."

* * *

Ray listened to Abbie's explanation and nodded, "Got it, Abbie. Thanks." He hung up and looked at his compatriots, "Okay, so, he's probably looking for a scepter to maybe increase his power."

"What scepter?" Osiris asked.

"The Scepter of the Five Orders."

Osiris narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know," Ray shrugged. "Sounds like something straight out of a _Harry Potter_ book."

"I like those books," Simon declared.

"Oh yeah? Me, too."

"Those actually are an enjoyable read. But my reaction comes from the fact that I've never actually heard of that before."

"That is surprising."

Osiris looked around. He saw someone running into a nearby alley. He could feel great evil from that individual.

Sytry.

"This way!" Osiris ordered as he headed across the street. Ray and Simon were right behind him.

They ran down the alley just as Sytry was halfway in the street when Osiris called out to him.

Sytry stopped and turned to face the three of them. He was holding a bronze, two-foot scepter in his hand. "Osiris. The god of resurrection."

"Sytry," Osiris said. "The god of nothing. A prince of naught but bones and the screams of the damned."

"And still more powerful than all of the Ennead and Ogdoad, combined."

Osiris scoffed. "You're not remotely as strong as any _one_ member of my family."

"Your family has always been weak!" Sytry declared. "It's why they've retreated to their own realm."

"And what do you call what you and your kind did after the Great Fall?"

"Waiting. To rise again."

"Hmm," Osiris nodded. "And does 'rising again' involve skulking around Sleepy Hollow in the night?" He noticed the scepter, "Carrying an obvious old relic of power?"

"You have no right to judge me, Egyptian," Sytry said, scathingly. "You haven't the faintest idea of what has been put into motion."

Osiris narrowed his eyes. "Interesting. Explain it to me… while you are in chains."

"I think not."

Sytry quickly threw a flurry of fire at the trio, causing them all to dodge the flames. Osiris recovered and dashed at Sytry, fighting him hand-to-hand. Ray got up and drew his gun but he couldn't line up a clear shot. Simon ran at Sytry, managing to catch Sytry off-guard by punching the demon king. Sytry sailed across the street, crashing into the wall of a building. Sytry gritted his teeth and rose to his feet, only for Osiris to punch him next. Sytry dodged Osiris's next strike, then Simon's, and even moved out of the path of Ray's bullet.

Ray stood wide eyed and took a step back, "Yeah, that probably was a bad idea."

Sytry was going to attack Ray but Osiris and Simon cut him off. Sytry dodged their attacks and fought back, using the Scepter to force them back. Osiris recovered and charged at Sytry and Simon rushed in next. Sytry used the Scepter again, keeping them at bay and even forcing them back. Sytry was going for the attack until Ray fired at him repeatedly, evening hitting the demon prince in the arm. Sytry turned toward Ray but Osiris grabbed Sytry from behind, trying to choke him out. Sytry elbowed Osiris then hit him with the Scepter. With the distraction, Simon got close enough and managed to land a solid left hook punch against Sytry's cheek and sent him back. Sytry stood up straight but suddenly clutched at his side.

"Dammit," Sytry growled. He glared at his assailants and decided discretion was the better part of valor. He turned and ran at top speed.

Osiris and Simon gave chase with Ray following behind them as closely as he could, pulling out his cell phone as he did so.

* * *

Abbie listened to Ray's panicked voice on the call. "Okay, okay!" she said, trying to calm him down. "Keep up with them all you can, Ray. We'll head out and come find you guys." She was quiet another second. "Just keep screaming. I'm sure we'll find you." She ended the call and looked at Ichabod and Artemis, "Looks like they found him."

"Then it would behoove us to depart as soon as possible," Ichabod said. He started grabbing the reading material about the Scepter and a few other notes. "Let us away."

"You always get like this when a crisis happens."

"He's not wrong, though," Artemis pointed out.

"He usually isn't," Abbie admitted.

As they walked outside, Artemis said, "I know you both are wary of me, but you have my word I will protect you with everything that I am."

"We appreciate that, thanks," Abbie said. "But don't worry. We've gotten pretty good at looking out for each other."

Artemis smiled. "I can imagine. Like I said, it's in how you both look at each other."

"I do all I must for my wife," Ichabod said. "She's a treasure to me, unlike anything I've ever known."

Abbie looked at him and smiled.

Artemis grinned at them, "You know… I thought human chosen as the Witnesses was a foolish notion, thinking you would not be prepared for the battles coming your way. I'm beginning to believe it's your adversaries who are underqualified."

They all got into the SUV and headed for where Ray and the others were pursuing Sytry.

* * *

_**October 30**__**th**__** 2017\. 9:02 PM.**_

Ichabod, Abbie, and Artemis pulled into the parking lot of a department store, where Ray, Osiris and Simon were standing by Ray's truck.

"Any luck?" Abbie asked.

"Nah," Ray answered, dejectedly. "We lost him somewhere around Jackson Street and Mallard Drive."

"The fault is mine," Osiris declared. "I lost his trail somehow."

"Oh, knock it off," Abbie said, waving off his comment. "He's probably hiding himself. Running into the three of you probably wasn't in the cards."

"I couldn't even use my spirit walk," Ray added.

"See? Stop worrying, Osiris. This isn't all on you. We just need to step our search efforts. Get a little old school."

"What about this scepter?" Ray asked. "He had the thing on him when we saw him. Even used it a bit."

"But it's incomplete," Ray said. "It seemed to be missing stones. Two spaces, from what I could tell."

"From what I read, it's rumored that only a piece of it resides in Sleepy Hollow," Ichabod explained. "However, despite not being at full power, it can be a rather dangerous weapon."

"So, it doesn't need to be complete for it to work." Ray groaned. "Just once, can we fight somebody who's absolutely weak until they find _everything_ they need?"

Abbie shrugged, "No such luck."

"We still need to know what fueled his need or want for the Scepter in the first place," Osiris reminded. "What forced him to come to Earth in an obviously weakened state to seek it out."

"Then let us find him and uncover his motivations," Artemis said.

"I bet a Scooby-Doo reference is coming!" Ray said, excitedly.

Abbie shook her head and hated what she was about to say. She groaned, "We better split up."

"Called it!"

"Apt thinking, Lady Crane," Artemis agreed. "I recommend teams of two."

"Anything we should know?" Abbie asked Osiris.

"He's not as strong as he should be," Osiris answered. "Even at half strength, he should've put up more of a fight than what he has so far. Perhaps even easily killed Ray."

Ray stared at Osiris, blankly. "Thanks for that."

"Perhaps he's faking," Simon growled.

"Perhaps," Osiris replied. "But I don't think so. We should still tread carefully."

"Would it better to pair off humans with… not-so-humans?" Ray asked.

"Not a bad idea," Abbie said. "I'll go with Artemis."

"I'll go with the big guy," Ray pointed at Simon. "I like his moxie! Plus he's got a mean left hook."

Simon stared at Ray, who smiled back at him. A small smile crept across Simon's face.

"That leaves the old men," Osiris smirked, looking at Ichabod.

Ichabod straightened up a bit, taking a little offense to the insult.

"Everyone who's got a phone, keep it on," Abbie ordered. "You find him, call whoever you're not with. Let's get this guy."

* * *

_**October 30**__**th**__** 2017\. 10:43 PM.**_

The search proved to have no fruit as Sytry was determined to keep himself hidden. With no luck in finding the demon prince, Osiris and Ichabod went to Westhills Baptist Church. Ichabod read a passage in his findings of where a stone for the scepter may be kept in that location. Ichabod and Osiris managed to pick the lock for the back door of the church and enter inside of it.

"Intruding upon the sanctity of a church," Ichabod mused in a whisper. "Something I am still not comfortable with."

"If it helps at all," Osiris whispered, "I'm sure you'll be forgiven."

"A minor comfort."

"But a comfort still."

They searched the church, wandering down into the basement. Ichabod walked over to the corner of the basement and started digging. After digging down about a foot and a half, he found a dark red-colored stone with a symbol carved into it.

"Is that part of the Scepter?" Osiris asked.

"Yes," Ichabod replied, examining the gem. "The stone of the Veridun family, one of the covens." He pointed at the grooves carved into the stone, "This is their insignia."

"Charming." Osiris's eyes went wide and looked up. "He's here."

Ichabod looked at Osiris in shock, "In the church?"

"No. Outside of it. A church is still sanctified. I think that's what's keeping him out."

"One would think a prince of hell should be able to brave that. If but for a moment."

"One would think. But I'd rather not give him to gather that strength." Osiris looked at Ichabod, "Summon the others. I believe I will need assistance."

"Are you going to face him?" Ichabod asked.

"Stall him would be a better way to phrase that. Despite his weakened state, I don't know what his true physical limits are. And, I will be facing him alone this time."

"I would be more than happy to assist you," Ichabod offered.

"No, thank you," Osiris replied. "Keep the stone safe and I will deal with this."

Ichabod nodded, "Be careful."

* * *

Osiris walked outside, to the front of church, finding Sytry lurking at the edge of the church's property line. The Scepter was glowing.

Osiris chuckled, lowly. "Holy ground. It's always been your Achilles' heel. So to speak."

Sytry held up the Scepter, the three gems shining. "Only for so long, Egyptian."

"Hm," Osiris grunted. "So. What is the purpose of this, demon prince?"

"Do you know of the coming calamity?"

"Whispers."

"Ohhh, it's more than whispers, Osiris," Sytry said, coldly. "A war is coming. None can stop it. There's only one thing left to do."

Osiris raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"Prepare."

"And how do we do that?"

"Interestingly enough," Sytry said, "your presence gave me a new idea."

Sytry quickly raised the staff and blast of demonic energy flew forth and hit Osiris in the chest, knocking him back. Osiris landed back inside the property line of the church but the attack was stronger than he expected.

"You were wise to stay within the hallowed ground," Sytry said. "It's a shame it can't save you."

Sytry lifted the scepter and the magic from it created an aura that glowed around Osiris's body. The magic paralyzed Osiris and Sytry levitated Osiris up and flung him out of the church's property line. Before Osiris could recover, Sytry was on top of him, assaulting Osiris with all of the power the Scepter had. Osiris could only scream in pain at the assault.

After a few moments, Sytry stopped the attack. "That should be enough."

Osiris growled as he struggled to even breathe.

Using the Scepter again, Sytry lifted Osiris up, positioned him, vertically, and grabbed him by the throat. "The scepter will grant me much power, Egyptian," he declared. "But, I find that I could use something else to achieve my goal. For that purpose, to solidify my rise and prepare for the coming war… I required you."

"SYTRY!" Ichabod said, running toward them.

"ICHABOD, NO!" Osiris managed to scream out.

Ichabod stopped just short of the church line.

Osiris was clearly in pain. "Don't."

Ichabod glared at Sytry. "Release him. Right now!"

"Witness," Sytry said, crossly. "Had I more time… I would deal with you as well. But… for now… you have a reprieve. I warn you this: stay out of my way. Or the consequences will be dire."

"I fear no consequences from the likes of you," Ichabod declared, defiantly.

"You should, Witness. Stay out of my way. What comes next does not concern you. Stay away and your life is guaranteed. If you choose to interfere, your life will fall into forfeiture." Sytry began to move into shadows of the town, taking Osiris with him.

Ichabod exhaled. He pulled out his cell phone again, to let everyone know of this latest development.


	4. Part 3

**Part 3**

_**October 30**__**th**__** 2017\. 11:37 PM.**_

The group was back in the Archives, nervous about the prospect of Sytry having hold of Osiris.

"What could this guy possibly want with Osiris?" Ray asked.

"Questions answered as soon as we locate them," Ichabod answered.

"We need some way to find either of them," Abbie declared.

"A difficult task, darling. Sytry was able to mask himself until he arrived at the church."

"Doing his best to avoid being detected after the fight on the street, I guess." Abbie thought for a few seconds then looked up, suddenly. "Did Osiris have his phone?"

Ichabod thought about it, "In fact… yes, he did."

Abbie smiled. "Supernatural creatures…" She pulled out her cell phone, "…modern-day problem solving."

Ray smiled. "I like where you're going with this, Abs!" His phone rang and he saw Sophie's picture show up. He smiled, "Hey, babe." He was quiet for a second and got up to go outside, "Good. Just so you know… some weird stuffs going on. Yeah, I know. What else is new?"

Abbie hung up, "Okay, a friend of mine at the Bureau is tracking Osiris's cell phone. Should have a location soon."

"If he's still near Sleepy Hollow," Ichabod pointed out, "that would mean that Sytry did not have the power to take him further."

"He did drive into Sleepy Hollow. Most demons can teleport."

"It would also explain why he drove here," Artemis said. "Perhaps… his powers are fluctuating in a way he has a hard time controlling. Hence his arrival in Sleepy Hollow, he throws a car door off its hinges." She looked at Simon, "He's unable to combat you and Osiris without the Scepter and…" A look of dread came over her face. "…this is why he has Osiris… to regain some of his lost power."

"We need to find them," Abbie said.

Ray walked back, putting his phone in his pocket, "I have an idea about that. Sophie's on her way to Sleepy Hollow, by the way. I told her what was going on."

"Good news."

"And your idea, Ray?" Ichabod asked.

"I heard Abbie say we're tracking his cell phone," Ray replied. "But… to make sure we get to the right place, I'm calling a Hail Mary. Or a Hail Gate, if you will."

Abbie smiled. "Good idea."

"Who's Gate?" Simon asked.

"You'll see," Ray smiled.

Abbie's phone buzzed. She checked it to see a text message. "We got a location. Let's go."

* * *

_**October 31**__**st**__** 2017\. 2:56 AM.**_

Osiris awoke to find himself chained to a large boulder and he glimpsed Sytry walking around, pouring sand-like something on the ground. He looked around to see they were in a clearing in the middle of a forest. He could tell that they weren't terribly far from Sleepy Hollow but it was far enough away to where it would take anyone a while to find them. The forests tended to be so identical after a while, it would be easy to get lost.

Osiris looked back at Sytry, "Abduction? Is this what a prince has resorted to?"

"Insult me all you wish," Sytry replied. "I have my reasons."

"Cowards usually do."

"Your insults meaning nothing," Sytry walked over and stopped, standing over him. "Your life and soul will be more than enough for me to regain what I have lost."

Sytry rammed his fingers into Osiris's arm. Osiris felt the cold shadows of Sytry's power creeping through his skin, causing Osiris to grit his teeth as pain radiated up his body. Osiris did his best to resist the malice of Sytry but, in the demon prince's weakened state, Sytry proved to still be strong. Osiris could tell that Sytry was trying to remove Osiris's own power by, essentially, infecting him with Sytry's.

After a few minutes of effort, Sytry narrowed his eyes, "You're stronger than you appear. You're should've faltered by now but still you resist me."

"I have to," Osiris whispered. "Long enough for my allies to find me."

"You're a fool, Osiris. They have no chance of locating you."

Osiris chuckled, bitterly. "These mortals… are far cleverer… than you realize."

Sytry leaned his head to the side.

Osiris smiled. "Do you know of this… wonderful invention humans have called… cell phones? And… GPS?"

Sytry's eyes widened.

Gunshots echoed through the night as bullets ripped into Sytry's back. Sytry screamed in pain and released his hold on Osiris. Sytry stumbled away from the boulder, breaking the line he created that helping keep Osiris bound. Sytry looked and saw Abbie, Ichabod, and Ray advancing toward him with their guns aimed.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Abbie shouted.

"Don't make her say it again!" Ray ordered.

Sytry stalked toward them, "You impudent, inane…"

An arrow tore into his arm.

Sytry screamed and looked at the direction the arrow flew. He saw Artemis standing with another arrow nocked with Simon standing right behind her. Artemis's bow did not fire conventional arrows; her arrows were formed of a red material that was nearly impossible for humans to break. Artemis was able to create the arrows at will via the magic of the bow and her own power.

"Artemis…" Sytry growled. "The custodian of the gods. And her lap dog."

Simon grunted.

"Surrender now, Sytry," Artemis ordered. "Surrender and be detained. You're in direct violation of holy law and the Treaty!"

Sytry roared. "DAMN THE TREATY, WOMAN!" He growled, "It has already been broken and will be again."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… you're simply a warden of a prison… where the cells have already been unlocked. The inmates will soon be free… and the slaughter will begin."

"Your riddles irritate me. If you won't explain what you mean in a simple inquiry, then I will take the answers by force."

Sytry glared at her. "Force? Hm. Force." He started to laugh. "If you want to… force anything from me, Olympian…" His demonic aura began to grow brighter. "…let's see how much force you can handle."

Seconds later, Sytry's body began to shift into a monstrous form. Artemis unleashed arrow after arrow while Abbie, Ichabod, and Ray all opened fire on him. Taking all of the projectiles, Sytry just laughed as his body completed the transformation.

"Oh, dear…" Artemis whispered.

Sytry went on the attack, causing the group to scatter. Simon ran at Sytry but Sytry swatted him back. Artemis strafed Sytry, firing all of the arrows she could. Sytry went after her while Simon attacked Sytry again, jumping on his back. Abbie, Ichabod, and Ray hurried over to Osiris and unchained him.

"What took you so long?" Osiris asked, exhaustedly.

"We can't save you right away," Abbie answered. "Then you'll be spoiled. You should learn to wait like the rest of us."

Osiris let out a pained laugh.

Sytry let out a loud roar, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, right," Ray said. "About that. The _hell?!_ Why didn't he do that before?!"

"He…" Osiris groaned, "can't hold that form. He… was going to use me… to increase his power. As I suspected, his powers are greatly weakened."

"So, he can only maintain it for a limited time?" Ichabod asked.

"Yes, but be not deceived, Ichabod Crane: if he holds that form but for ten minutes, that's ten minutes to battle demon royalty. That's an eternity, believe me."

Ray groaned, "Whatever!" He cocked his gun back. "Let's just do this!"

After punching Simon away and removing another arrow lodged in his chest, Sytry stalked toward the group. Suddenly, headlights came out of nowhere as a pickup truck rammed into Sytry. The truck kept pushing Sytry until both slammed into a nearby tree. The driver side door opened, and Sophie stumbled out, moving away from the wreckage as quickly as possible.

"I swear to God, I'm gonna marry that woman," Ray said in awe.

"If you don't, I will," Abbie declared.

"In truth, my love, I would hold no ill will over that," Ichabod added.

Sophie rushed over to them, Ray helping her sit down. Sophie felt a pain her leg; nothing broken, just bruised.

"Sorry," Sophie said. "When Ray told me what was going on, I figured driving a truck and plowing into whatever was trying to kill us would work. It was the only plan I had."

"Are you apologizing for saving us?" Abbie asked. "Why do people do that?"

"Instinct. We always assume you guys got it under control."

A roar came from the wreckage.

"Oh, come on!" Ray shouted.

Sytry pushed his way out of the wreckage. "I… have had… enough of…"

Out of seemingly nowhere, Gate, the direwolf, jumped on top of Sytry's back, biting at his neck. Gate also dug his claws into Sytry's back, scratching and clawing all he could.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Sytry screamed.

"YEEEAAAAH!" Ray shouted. "ALRIGHT, GATE!"

Artemis moved to the others, clutching at her core. "That's Gate? You know a direwolf, as well?"

"Long story," Abbie said.

Sytry forced Gate back and Simon recovered in time to join him in battle.

"Alright, all this and the bad guy's still big and ugly," Ray said. "We need a plan." He looked at them all, "Come up with one!" He hurried toward Gate and Simon, "I'm gonna help them keep the giant demon prince distracted!"

"I will never question the bravery of humans again," Artemis mused, staring at Ray.

"That's your guy," Abbie said to Sophie.

Sophie smiled, "Yeah, he is."

"Still, he is correct," Artemis said. "We need a plan."

"Too bad Ed's not here," Sophie said. "An angel would probably be better equipped to deal with this."

Artemis gasped as a moment of clarity struck. "We don't need an angel," she whispered. She looked at Abbie and Ichabod, "We need holy warriors. _Chosen_ holy warriors."

"Sounds like a Witness thing if you ask me," Sophie pointed out.

Abbie realized they were right. "It's always on us, isn't it?"

"Well… yeah."

"A burden that we must bear, my love," Ichabod said.

Artemis looked at where Osiris was bound, "I believe we can use Sytry's own trick against him."

"Nothing would make me happier," Osiris said.

"And we'd use it how?" Abbie asked.

"Well… it would require some bleeding."

Abbie chuckled, bitterly. "Sure. Why not?"

Abbie pulled a knife from her back pocket. Ichabod stepped forward and offered his palm, placing next to her hand. Sophie and Artemis put what of the powder back in place that they could.

Abbie looked at her husband, "Ready?"

"I am," Ichabod nodded.

* * *

Simon and Gate were just thrown away by Sytry when Sophie, Ray, and Aretmis all opened fired at Sytry, getting his attention. Sytry roared at them, beginning to charge at them. Suddenly, Gate crashed into Sytry with a headbutt. Sytry stayed vertical but a kick from Simon left him disoriented. Artemis fired an arrow, hitting him squarely in the eye. Sytry screamed in pain and stumbled back. Artemis got everyone's attention and directed them toward the binding circle. Sytry recovered a bit and glared at them all his good eye. Before he could make another move, Gate rushed behind him and tackled him. Simon lifted Sytry up and threw a few more feet moving the demon prince closer to the circle. Artemis, Ray, and Sophie fired their weapons at Sytry, causing to stumble back as he recoiled. Simon rushed in and shoulder-tackled Sytry, pushing him into the circle.

Once he was inside, he turned to see the Witnesses, Abbie holding a knife. Abbie placed a deep cut in her hand and Ichabod took the knife and did the same. They dripped their blood on the powder, which seemed to ignite into a bright, white flame right away. Sytry screamed as the flames surrounded him, seeping into his skin. After a few moments, the flames dissipated and Sytry was back in his human form.

Sytry's breathing was labored and he stumbled around. "What…" he groaned, "…what…" He body trembled as he sank to his knees before falling over. Once Sytry was down, the group walked over to him, hovering over him.

Sytry was breathing in heaves, "Im… impossible…"

"Not really," Osiris declared. "Your powers are weak enough that even the minutest traces of holy blood infecting you would strip everything away. The prison you set for others became the very one built around you."

Sytry growled.

Artemis pulled a necklace out of her pocket and put it around Sytry's neck. It burned him immediately, binding whatever power he had left.

Sytry roared, "Oh, you fools!"

"Pick him up, Simon," Artemis ordered.

Simon picked Sytry, holding his shoulders from behind and standing him up before the others.

"You've been referring to a calamity," Osiris said. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know what has been unleashed," Sytry declared. "What has found us all. An evil… an ancient evil. So old. So angry. So hungry."

"He's really starting to scare the crap out of me," Ray whispered to Sophie.

"What evil?" Ichabod asked.

"The Leviathan," Sytry answered. "He comes for us all. Human. Angel. Demon. God. It doesn't matter what you call yourself. It doesn't matter if you're mortal, immortal, dead, or alive. What he is… what he will become… it's the end of all things. He's older than the stars, than the first flicker of life that breathed into the Empty Void. Before Jehovah created it all, He made sure to bind that monster. Now… he's free. And he looks to claim all he desires."

The group looked at each other, concerned.

Sytry scoffed. He looked at Artemis. "Take me to whatever prison you wish, huntress. Kill me, if you desire. It matters not. Soon… none of it will matter. Nothing at all. For soon… nothing will be left at all."

* * *

_**October 31**__**st**__** 2017\. 5:36 AM.**_

While Artemis and Simon escorted Sytry away and Gate went back to the forest, the group was back at the Archives where Joe met them, treating the wounds that Ichabod, Abbie, and Osiris had.

"Seriously, you could've just called," Joe chided as he wrapped gauze around Abbie's hand. He finished Ichabod's first. "I was on call, I could've helped if you needed it."

"Sorry, Joe," Abbie apologized.

"We just became… preoccupied," Ichabod stated. "Things happened rather quickly."

"Yeah, yeah," Joe finished wrapping the gauze around Abbie's hand. "Alright, you're all set, Abbie." He looked at Osiris, "As for you… I'm guess you just need some rest. You're a god, man. A little out of my well of knowledge."

"Think nothing of it, Joe," Osiris said. "Your counsel is treatment enough. I'm sure with rest, I'll be just fine."

They all fell silent, letting the weight of what Sytry said come over them.

"So, let's put this on the table," Ray said, "we're terrified about what Sytry said about this Leviathan, right?"

Everyone voiced their agreement.

"Okay, just making sure we're all together on this."

Abbie shook her head, "There's nothing we can do about it now. When Ed and Jenny get back, we can talk to them about it and figure out what happens next."

"I'll see what I can uncover, in the meantime," Osiris said.

"After you rest for a few days," Abbie ordered.

Osiris smiled and nodded.

"Speaking of rest, I think we should all just… take it easy. And I think we should stay in for Halloween."

"Oh, hell, yes," Ray said.

"Apt thinking, my love," Ichabod said.

Abbie smiled and looked over at Ichabod, staring at him.

He straightened up a bit. "Problem?"

"No," she replied. "But… before when we were talking to Artemis… you called me your 'treasure'."

"Oh. Yes. Yes, I did." Ichabod shied back a bit. "I… hope I didn't offend."

"No." Abbie smiled. "I like it. I think you should say it more often."

He smiled back. "Very well. Treasure."

Her smile grew bigger. "I really like that."

"I must confess that it is a relief that you told me that. I was worried when I first said it. I didn't want it to seem like I was demeaning you in any way, shape, or form."

"Crane. It's me. Of course, I know that."

He shrugged.

She shook her head. "You drive me crazy." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Looks like they have another pet name," Joe said, rolling his eyes.

"I like it," Sophie said.

"You're just mad because your girlfriend isn't here," Ray joked.

Joe glared at Ray, then shrugged, conceding.

"Let's call it a night or day," Sophie said. "I think we could all use some sleep."


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

_**October 31**__**st**__** 2017\. 2:00 PM.**_

Ichabod and Abbie were eating lunch/breakfast when the doorbell rang. Ichabod got up and saw Osiris, Artemis, and Simon at the door.

Ichabod opened the door, "Good afternoon, all. Please, come in. Come in."

"Good day, Lord Crane," Osiris greeted, followed Artemis and Simon.

"Hey, everyone," Abbie said.

"Lady Crane," Artemis inclined her head.

"How are you feeling, O?" Abbie asked Osiris.

Osiris was taken aback by the nickname but smiled. "I'm fine. Rest was… precisely what was needed. Perhaps a bit more wouldn't hurt."

"You could've stayed here."

"The hotel was fine. I've already shown up once, unannounced. I will not intrude on your lives. Or your sleep patterns. I tend to snore in this particular body."

Abbie and Ichabod laughed. Abbie looked at Artemis and Simon and asked, "What can we do for you guys?"

"We wished to say thank you," Simon answered.

"And commend your efforts," Artemis added. "Yours and the others."

"Thank you," Ichabod said. "Your help was instrumental in this effort."

"Exactly," Abbie agreed. "Who knows what would've happened without you two."

"I'm sure you would've come through," Artemis stated. "But… it's for another reason we've come to speak with you."

"Sytry's warning," Ichabod deduced.

"Precisely. We took him to a stronghold, meant to hold gods and the like. The entire trip there, he would say no more. This Leviathan truly has gripped him with fear."

"Do you know who the Leviathan is?"

"There have been many rumors throughout the centuries of a creature by that title," Osiris said. "But… at most, it's always been a rumor that he was a creature of prehistoric origin, like ourselves. And none of the stories I know speak to a monster that could frighten a demon prince." He shook his head, "The way Sytry described him… this Leviathan… is unlike anything I've ever heard of."

"Oh, great," Abbie mused.

"To that end, we are here to offer our help," Artemis said. She motioned toward herself and Simon, "We are still needed to perform our duty elsewhere in the world but, should we run across any information about the Leviathan, we shall notify you, immediately."

"Most appreciated, Lady Artemis," Ichabod replied.

"But more so than that… we know that Witnesses still have a war to fight. Maybe we can't be here for every battle… but if there is ever a chance that we can aid you, we will be thrilled to do so."

Simon nodded. And smiled.

Abbie and Ichabod smiled at each other then looked back at the duo, "Sounds good to me," Abbie said.

Simon stepped forward and offered his hand. "It was an honor to fight alongside you both."

"The pleasure and honor were ours, Sir Simon," Ichabod shook his hand.

"Glad we could help," Abbie shook Simon's hand, as well.

Artemis shook their hands next. "Well, we'll be heading out. We're needed in Milan."

"Safe journey to you both," Ichabod said.

"Take care," Abbie added.

Artemis looked at Osiris and nodded, "Until next time, my lord."

"Fare thee well, my lady," Osiris bowed. He looked at Simon, "Sir Simon."

"Lord Osiris," Simon nodded.

Artemis and Simon walked out of the house, closing the door behind them.

Osiris took a deep breath and exhaled. "The thought occurs to me that Sytry's fear of the Leviathan matches Set's ominous warning."

"Yeah, I was starting to think that," Abbie said, reluctantly.

"I'll do my best to uncover more, now I have a solid direction to follow."

"After you rest some more!"

"Yes, yes! I'm going back to the hotel now in fact. I just came to see Artemis and Simon off."

"Good."

"When you begin your inquiry, would you need us to accompany you?"

"That won't be necessary, I don't think," Osiris said. "Simple inquiries shouldn't stress any kind of battle."

"Yeah, because that's never happened to us," Abbie said sarcastically.

Osiris chuckled. "Besides… I've imposed on you enough. I'm more than positive that I will overstay my welcome if I impose upon you further."

"Not in the slightest," Ichabod refuted.

"You're being kind. Why if I'm here any longer, you'll both begging to get rid of me."

Abbie smirked. "Hmm. Interesting. Let's test that theory, O. Get some more rest and come by tomorrow for dinner."

Osiris smiled, "We shall, indeed. Tomorrow it is then."

"Splendid!" Ichabod said.

Osiris chuckled. "Lady Crane, Lord Crane." He walked toward the door. But stopped. He turned to the couple, "Had it come to it… I know for a fact that you both would've sacrificed yourselves for me."

Ichabod and Abbie smiled at him, warmly. "Well, if we are being perfectly honest, we had all intention of it never coming to that," Ichabod said.

"Still… thank you. Such kindness I will repay some day."

"That's the point of being family, O," Abbie said, "you don't have to pay us back."

Osiris smiled. "Perhaps. But my feelings on this matter remain the same." He bowed to them and rose up, "By your leave, my dear Cranes."

"By your leave, Lord Osiris," Ichabod said.

"Always a pleasure, O," Abbie said.

"I must be honest, Abbie," Osiris said, "I think I'll grow to love that nickname."

* * *

_**October 31**__**st**__** 2017\. 9:45 PM.**_

Ichabod looked out of the window, watching the people go by. He enjoyed seeing the parents with their children, simply enjoying the evening. "Such innocence."

"Yeah," Abbie said from the bathroom. "Nothing says 'innocent' like kids dressed in masks begging for candy."

He smiled and looked toward the bathroom, "Are you jealous that you are not collecting candy at this moment?"

"I just think we deserve something after the night we had! And it's free!" She groaned. "Kids get everything."

"They are children, Treasure. Life will be hard for them soon enough."

"Yeah, I guess."

"They can have this time to be free and happy and ignorant of life's hardships," he pointed out. "I pray they enjoy it all they can."

She made a mockingly annoyed sound. "You would make sense."

He laughed. "I'm going to go read for a while."

"Hold on a second," Abbie said. "I wanted to show you my costume."

"Oh!" Ichabod said, surprised. "I wasn't aware that you had one."

"It was surprise. I was gonna wear it if we went out tonight. Or not."

"Or not?" he asked, confused.

Abbie walked out of the bedroom dressed in a white outfit that didn't leave for much for Ichabod's imagination. Something he was very grateful for.

"I was looking up costumes and one suggestion was comic books," Abbie said. "It's Storm from X-Men. It's a little revealing but… I thought you would like it."

"Very much so," Ichabod said, clearing his throat. "The thought occurs to me… I could read tomorrow. And, if you truly desire to acquire candy, we could always do so… tomorrow."

Abbie smiled. "It'll be on sale."

"Indeed, it will."

She stepped closer to her husband and leaned toward him. She said, in a sultry voice, "Tomorrow, it is."

"May I say again," he whispered, "what a stroke of genius it was that you suggest we stay in tonight."

"I know. So… let's enjoy our night."

"Indeed. We shall."

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it! WHEW! Honestly, I wasn't sure if I would make my deadline. I set a goal for myself that this would be finished by Halloween, which was my goal.  
**

**I know this may seem a bit... lacking in some areas. But, trust me, I'm setting up for the finale. Plus, I had this idea like a year or so ago and just really wanted to do it.**

**The finale, by the way, should be up by next year. Or least, that's when it will start.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for sticking with me. For more updates, always keep an eye on my Twitter, my Facebook page, and even my IG page. All of that information is on my profile.**

**Thank you, Dreamers and Sleepyheads and see you soon!**


End file.
